


Double the fun

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's soon to be their anniversary and Jensen knows just what to get Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the fun

Jensen bit his lip as he looked over the selection of packages in front of him, wondering which one to get. Soon it was going to be his and Jareds anniversary and this was going to be a present for the younger man. Now if only he could make up his mind of which one that he was going to buy.

Jared for a while had been feeling bad, and no matter how much Jensen told him it was ok, Jared still felt bad. It wasn't that he did anything wrong, more just something that he wanted, but didn't know how to go about it. Since what he wanted, sort of required another person. Well, more required their cock.

What he wanted more than anything, was to be penetrated by two people. But he didn't want to share Jensen or be shared, so he felt it was at a stand still. And Jensen was with him, until an idea hit him one night, where he could give Jared what he wanted, without another person being in the mix.

So the next time they had a day off, Jensen was off to the nearest sex shop to find a dildo.

“Can I help you, sir?” The woman, that had been behind the counter when he came in, asked.

“Um, yea. I'm looking for a pretty life like toy, that isn't too hard.”

“Is this for you, or for someone else?” She asked, looking at the toys as well.

“Kind of for both, I suppose.” He said, his cheeks heating up.

“Ok, well I would suggest this one,” She said, pulling one off of it's hook. “It's fairly stiff, yet still flexible and comes in either flesh tone or other colors.”

“The flesh tone will be fine.” He said, nodding at it.

“Awesome. Will this be all?”

“Yea, that's all.”

~*~

“You look nervous.” Jared commented, watching Jensen from over the rim of his wine glass.

“I'm not,” He said a little too quickly, before clearing his throat and standing up. “I got you a present.”

“I'm aware,” He smiled. “I told you that I loved the watch and the other things.”

“No, I mean something else.”

Holding out his hand, Jensen took Jareds hand after he set down his glass, pulling him to his feet and leading him away from the table. When they were closer to the bedroom, Jensen pressed him softly against a wall, kissing him. Just as Jared started slipping his hands up Jensens shirt, the elder pulled away and lead him into the bedroom.

“Tease.” Jared complained as Jensen pulled away before he could kiss him again.

“I'm not trying to be, just want to get to your present.”

“It's in here?”

“Mmhmm and I promise you'll like it.” He smirked, holding Jareds hips as he kissed his neck once before sliding his shirt off.

Every time Jared tried to hurry them along, his cock throbbing in his underwear, Jensen would move away, making Jared groan. When they were finally naked, Jared was again thwarted in his attempt to pull Jensen to him, instead was motioned to get on the bed.

“Jen,” Jared whined, as he moved between Jareds legs with a bottle of lube, coating his fingers. “I kind of figured that this was on the menu for tonight, so that parts done, please, just fuck me.”

“Uh uh, not yet.” Jensen smirked, pressing two fingers into Jared, biting his lip as he moaned out loud.

“Tease.” Jared panted, clutching at the sheets as Jensen added a third finger, kissing his inner thigh.

“Nope, all part of your present.”

Jared groaned in frustration and pleasure as Jensen continued to stretch him, adding a forth finger, soothing him through the slight burn that came with it. As Jensen pulled his fingers out, Jared spread his legs wider, moaning as the elder finally sunk into him.

“Uh uh.” Jensen tsked when Jared tried to start moving, earning himself a set of puppy dog eyes.

“Jen, please.”

“Shhh, just trust me.”

Jared nodded, jumping a little when he felt Jensens hand between them again, a finger pressing in along side his cock. The digit burned slightly, but soon just felt full, the second one he added feeling the same way.

“A while ago, you told me something you wanted,” Jensen said, thrusting lightly with his fingers, adding a third when there was just the look of pleasure on Jareds face. “Now I thought hard and realized I couldn't share, as much as seeing you talk about two cocks in you, I couldn't do it.

But then, it came to me.”

“Wha?” Jared asked, his back arching as Jensen gave a thrust into him.

“A way to give you what you want, but keep you all to myself.”

For a moment Jared was confused, when Jensen held up something in his free hand, until it hit him what it was.

“Do you want it, baby? Two cocks in this slutty hole of yours?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

“Knew you would.”

Pulling nearly out of Jared, Jensen pressed the fake cock against his own, lining it up before starting to press in. At first it didn't look like Jareds hole was going to fit them both, but another little nudge and both heads were in.

“How's it feel?” Jensen groaned, guiding the two cocks into his lovers ass.

“Good, so fucking good.”

“Ready for more?”

“Yes, please. Want you to fuck me, want to feel both cocks stretching me out.”

“Fuck.”

Jensen leaned more over Jared, kissing him hard as he continued to press the cocks into him, moving slow, but not stopping. Once he was flush with Jared, he pulled back, Jared watching him with dialated pupils.

“Move, fuck me.” He gasped, moving his hips, feeling both Jensen and the dildo moving.

Holding onto the base of the fake cock, Jensen pulled back, before thrusting, his moans joining Jareds as he thrust again.

Even though Jensen was barely moving, he could already feel Jared tightening around him, cock twitching with each small thrust.

“Look at you. Taking two cocks like it's nothing, like your hole was just made for this.” Jensen groaned, holding Jareds leg more open.

“Yea, fuck. Not gonna last, feels so good.”

“That's it, baby. Come all over yourself. Show me how much you love being fucked.”

Jared cursed as his head fell back, fingers clutching at the blankets, legs twitching as Jensen rutted into him, the fake cock pressing hard against his prostate.

“Know you can come just like this, just from my cocks in you.”

“Jensen.”

“That's it, baby. Scream my name.”

A few thrusts later, Jared was coming, his name falling loudly from Jareds lips, come falling on his stomach and chest. Pulling the dildo out, Jensen held onto Jareds hips as he thrust into him faster, coming deep inside of Jared, ringing another loud moan out of him.

Pulling out slowly, Jensen moved to lay next to him, brushing his sweaty hair of his forehead.

“Did you like your present?” Jensen smirked, fingers running through the mess Jared made on his own stomach.

“Fuck yes.” Jared groaned, rolling towards him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Want to do it again sometime?”

“You mean like later tonight.”

“Mmm, my slut.”'

“My tease.”


End file.
